Restons Amants
by Magdaline
Summary: Des camps opposés, deux ennemis héréditaires, un amour caché dans une guerre sanglante... J'ai mis K vraiment au cas où ...


Auteur : Clélia

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, L'univers de Harry Potter est à JKR et la chanson est de Maxime LeForestier, je ne les empreinte que parce que j'ai de l'inspiration et que je le trouve très belle.

Rating : C'est pas bien méchant vous savez …

Note de l'auteur : J'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio, il y a une bonne semaine, depuis je me la passe en boucle, je cherche à déceler ce qu'elle éveille en moi sans pour autant trouver quoi.

Pour une fois, je suis fière de moi, le texte additionnel est à la hauteur des paroles de la chanson même si l'univers est sombre et que celui de la chanson est plutôt gai voir jubilatoire. Mais je trouve que la douceur des gestes va bien avec le côté amants maudits et cachés.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Clélia.

Restons Amants.

Qu'un jour, les choses

Le temps pas rose

Les évènements

Nous imposent

La fin des sentiments

La guerre nous a ôté tout espoir et tous sentiments. Les événements font les hommes et non le contraire. C'est une des capacités extraordinaire de notre corps, de notre esprit. Ils nous obligent à nous adapter, que nous le voulions ou pas. Les choses dont nous ne nous pensions pas capables ont été accomplies. Les sentiments ne reviennent pas. Pour toi, peut-être sont-ils de nouveaux présents. La joie, la déception, la colère et l'amusement… Le bonheur… Peut-être. Tu as choisis ton camp… ce n'est pas le mien. Alors voilà, les évènements m'ont obligé à choisir, nous ont obligé à choisir, en notre âme et conscience, en accord avec notre éducation et les attente de nos entourages. Tu es devenu un Mangemort, je reste le sauveur, maintenant chef de l'Ordre. Et nous voilà ennemis… Encore… Toujours.

Qu'un jour, se suivent

Les invectives

Les égarements

La dérive

Chacun séparément

Lors de nos rencontres, toujours les mêmes mots qui disent tout le mal que nous pensons de la décision de l'autre, tout le mal que nous nous faisons et tout le bien de voir l'autre. Tu parles peu. Tu laisses à ton maître le soin de me blesser à grand coups de mots et d'allusions. Mais ils sortent aussi de ta bouche. Tu les dis en même temps que lui, lui laissant la satisfaction d'entendre sa voix raisonner dans mon crâne. Mais dans ces mensonges élaborés et acides, j'y vois ta patte, ton empreinte, ta haine passée et présente pour moi, pour nos vies, pour nos décisions. Nous dérivons dans un monde que nous n'avons pas voulu, œuvre d'adultes trop lâches pour subir les conséquences de leurs actes, préférant envoyer en première lignes de jeunes enfants alors qu'ils restent cachés dans leur tour d'ivoire, imprenable, pense-t-il. Et si nous nous rebellions ? Si nous faisions tomber ces tours d'ivoires dont nous sommes les principaux défenseurs. Chacun attaquant son camp pour mieux voir gagner l'autre et savoir qu'enfin il aura la paix de l'âme et la vie sauve par notre propre sacrifice. Nous continuons à nous battre l'un contre l'autre, pour nous prouver la réussite de nos vies, pour nous voir encore et encore, pour survivre dans le regard de l'autre. Mais quoiqu'il arrive…..

Quoi qu'il arrive

Restons amant

Restons amants des hôtels sombres

Des rendez-vous dissimulés

Où vont s'entrelacer les ombres

Au danger, mélangées

Un hôtel miteux de l'allée des embrumes, un coin de pénombre dans une ruelle, le camp adverse, rien ne nous arrête. Nous nous retrouvons, laissant de côté nos statuts respectifs pour ne plus être que nous. Ne plus être le sauveur dans tes bras. Ne plus être un Mangemort dans les miens. N'être plus que deux enfants perdus cherchant l'amour dont on nous a trop souvent privés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sentir tes mains sur mes hanches alors que tu me tires dans le recoin de la ruelle dans laquelle nous avons rendez-vous. Sentir ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, tes mains qui glissent pour finalement s'arrêter autour de mon nombril. Sentir ton torse contre mon dos et tes jambes s'emmêler aux miennes. Sentir enfin ta bouche sur la mienne, grignotant mes lèvres comme on grignote un fruit sucré et doux. Comme on s'abreuve à une fontaine. Ton odeur est grisante, ta chaleur obsédante, ta voix pire qu'une drogue. Ton souffle qui s'accélère ne fait qu'accentuer mon envie de te sentir encore plus près de moi. Me fondre en toi… Voilà une destinée bien agréable… N'être plus que toi pour l'éternité.

Restons amants des plages vides

Où Novembre aime à nous jeter

Laissons frémir aux vents avides

Les lèvres dérobées

Il fait si froid dehors, le vent s'amuse à nous frigorifier. N'a-t-il pas compris que lorsque je suis dans tes bras, je n'ai pas froid… Je n'ai jamais froid. La chaleur de tes sentiments plus que celle de ton corps, réchauffe mon cœur et tout mon corps pour me laisser dans une douce torpeur. Tu m'as à peine pris dans tes bras que déjà je voyage dans les douces brumes du plaisir. Le plaisir de te savoir là, en vie, tout à moi, de redevenir un insouciant jeune homme amoureux. Soudain, tu n'es plus mon ennemi, tu n'es plus cet être infâme qu'essaye sans résultat de me faire détester mes proches. Eux t'en veulent… Moi pas. Tu as fait un choix comme j'ai fait le mien, en toute conscience de ce qui allait se passer. Tu me berces, me chantant une vieille berceuse. Je suis fatigué, tu l'as vu en m'observant arrivé. Tu as vu les cernes qui me mangent le visage, le teint pâle qui bientôt me fera rivaliser avec toi. Alors tu me berce et même si nous sommes debout, je me laisse aller contre toi et je m'endors dans tes bras, certain d'y être en sécurité. Je te sens à peine m'emporter dans tes bras vers un endroit inconnu.

Même si les gares

Si les regards

Indifféremment nous sépare

De plus en plus souvent

Dans mon rêve, je suis de retour au QG de l'Ordre. Autour de la table, il y a ma famille : Mes parents, mes amis, mes proches…. Et toi. Et dans cette réunion utopique, je me sens bien, peut-être est-ce parce que tu me tiens encore contre toi. Puis petit à petit tu t'éloignes de cette joyeuse tablée. Tu ris encore, comme tous les autres. Ton rire joyeux se transforme en cri alors que les rires ironiques et moqueurs des miens t'éloignent encore plus de moi. Ton visage est calme mais tes yeux sont tristes, mon cœur chavire, tu vas disparaître si je ne te suis pas dans cette abysse d'oubli dans laquelle ils veulent te jeter. Alors je te suis, je te suivrais partout, tu sais, je me mets soudain à regretter d'avoir choisis le camp opposé. Les rires démoniaques ne s'arrêtent pas et les visages se transforment en masques d'horreurs aux dents pointues. Il me faut donc fuir cet étouffement des sens, cette sensation de ne plus avancer, de te voir disparaître en hurlant mon prénom.

Même si se tiennent

Ta main, la mienne,

Pour la fin des temps

Que nos vies deviennent

Celles de tous les gens

Mon avenir n'est possible qu'avec toi, dans tes bras, dans ta chaleur. Mon avenir n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Nous sommes ennemis. Mon avenir, je ne peux que l'imaginer et le rêver. Un avenir où nous serions ensembles, main dans la main, anonyme dans la foule des badauds. Ni moqueurs, ni moqués, simplement invisibles au commun des mortel. Une vie simple et ordinaire, voilà ce que je veux avec toi, loin de la guerre, des conflits, les médisances et complots politiques. Je veux pouvoir me jeter dans tes bras dès que je t'aperçois, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser sans provoquer des regards de dégout ou de désapprobation. Je veux vivre simplement une vie que l'on me refuse au nom d'une prophétie qui dicte ma vie depuis que je suis enfant.

Papa, Maman, vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'approuvez n'est-ce pas ?

Si nous devons nous retrouver, vous n'aurez pas de reproches, pas de sermons, seulement votre amour de parents, votre soutien inconditionnel et votre réconfort. Pas de jugement parmi les morts, seulement l'amour et la compréhension. Accueillez-le si ce n'est pas moi, protégez-le et aimez-le comme vous m'aimez car il n'y a que par son bonheur que je peux vivre. Ne vous en faites pas, si cela doit arriver, je viendrais vous rejoindre dans les semaines qui suivent, le temps de me détacher des vivants, le temps d'user les patiences et d'épuiser les mots de soutien. Le temps qu'ils trouvent un autre pantin ou qu'ils assument enfin leurs actes. Le temps de me construire, une vie comme les autres.

Quoi qu'il advienne

Restons amants

Restons amants des impatiences

Des minutes qui sont comptées

Des trésors de ruses et de science

Pour se retrouver

Le temps nous est compté, nous n'avons que quelques minutes, peut-être une heure avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de notre disparition. Dans l'urgence, nous nous retrouvons dans cette chambre qui nous a vu nous découvrir pour la première fois. L'impatience et le désir se mêlent, nous tombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma cicatrice et ta marque cachées par un sort. Nous ne sommes plus Draco et Harry, nous sommes deux amants qui ne se sont pas vu depuis des semaines, qui cherchent à rattraper le temps perdu. Tu glisses tes mains sous mon pull que tu enlèves rapidement. Tes mains de feu parcourent ma peau brûlante. Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que déjà tu pars à la reconquête de mon corps. Je serais soumis aujourd'hui mais peu importe, pourvu que tu restes près de moi, que tu me laisses te toucher. Il nous a fallu de nombreux mensonges, des plans élaborés, des ruses et une certaine science du mensonge pour pouvoir nous voir et enfin nous retrouver après cette longue séparation. Le Serpentard en moi s'est réveillé et caché derrière ma façade de courageux lion, j'ai mentis et manipuler pour qu'enfin la surveillance dont je fais l'objet cesse. Pour enfin, te retrouver.

Restons amants des corps-à-corps

Des peaux qui savent où se trouver

Là sont les cœurs qui battent encore

L'un à l'autre, mêlés

Tes mains sur moi me brûlent alors que tu explores ce corps qui t'appartient depuis longtemps déjà. Sur mon corps, le dragon de mon tatouage s'étire doucement, comme sortit d'un long sommeil alors que tu le caresse en promenant tes mains sur mon torse. Le lion qui orne le tien, n'est plus qu'un gros chat alanguit, ronronnant sous les caresses. Tes mains s'égarent encore sur mes flancs alors que tes lèvres viennent mordre le creux de ma clavicule. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de m'accrocher à tes cheveux, noyant mes doigts dans la masse dorée de ta chevelure. Mon soleil à moi. Tu descends encore, tes mains ouvrant le chemin à ta bouche. Je n'ai rien à faire, tu ne me laisseras rien faire de toute façon, tu es le maitre du jeu et cela me convient très bien. Je serais le maître la prochaine fois. Je sens tes mains se faire plus caressantes alors qu'elles remontent le long de mes cuisses. Elles attisent le désir, font naître des frissons et de l'impatience. Prends-moi Draco, je t'appartiens à jamais. Ils peuvent me tuer, me manipuler, tirer les ficelles de ma vie, il y en a toujours une qui reste à ma seule volonté : l'amour que je te porte et que tu me portes pour toujours et à jamais. Et alors que je me sens venir, je t'en fais la promesse :

-Je t'aime Draco.

La petite mort

L'éternité

Voilà, c'est la fin.

J'attends vos réactions et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

Merci d'avoir lu

Clélia


End file.
